


boys who tell lies have their bottoms warmed

by strawberryeskel



Series: julian & his daddy geralt [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Age Play Little Jaskier | Dandelion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedtime Spanking, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Consensual Non-Consent, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Human Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Naughty Jaskier | Dandelion, No Incest, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Strapping, Strict Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Time Out, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, corner time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryeskel/pseuds/strawberryeskel
Summary: Julian lies to his daddy about his eating habits, and Geralt, evidently, is not pleased.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: julian & his daddy geralt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941499
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	boys who tell lies have their bottoms warmed

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** Mind the tags! This fanfiction depicts non-sexual age play and spanking. Julian (Jaskier) and Geralt are both adults and everything is consensual. Even though at times it may seem like Julian is not consenting, they have pre-established boundaries and rules that they have both previously agreed on. This is not incest. Phisically punishing children or non-consenting adults is abusive and this work does **not** advocate for that.
> 
> So, now that I've got that out of the way, this is the second fanfic of this kind that I've written, although you don't necessarily have to read the first one in order to understand this one. Julian is a college student and he is not underage. Geralt is older, about 30ish, and works from home. They both live together and I picture them looking the way they do in the Netflix series. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, let me know in the comments if I should write more in this verse (suggestions are very welcome).
> 
> This was inspired by a comment on the first fic, in which someone suggested writing about Julian skipping meals, and I also wanted to do something about lying, so I kind of combined the two ideas.

One of the perks of having a daddy who works from home, Julian realized, was that said daddy was nice enough and had time to drive him around most of the time, which was especially welcome on chilly autumn mornings such as this one, when his classes started at 8 in the morning.

"Have you packed your lunch?" Geralt asked, turning the car to the right once they reached the intersection, heading to Julian's university.

"Shit! I forgot," Julian said from the passenger seat before yelping when, a moment later, a hand reached out to pinch his ear.

"Language, young man!", Geralt said sternly, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Sorry daddy," Julian mumbled, rubbing at his ear.

Geralt hummed in acknowledgement and parked the car before reaching into his pocket. He took out his wallet and fished out a couple of banknotes, handing them to Julian.

"Buy yourself something for lunch, little one. Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"No daddy, thank you," Julian said, stuffing the money in his jacket pocket, and Geralt bent over to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Have a good day," his daddy said as Julian was getting out of the car.

"You too," the younger man answered with a smile as he was closing the door.

* * *

Julian, predictably, forgot to buy lunch. This was something he'd had trouble with in the past as well. Sometimes, he got so distracted by what he was doing that he forgot to eat, oftentimes needing his daddy to remind him to do so. Geralt, to his credit, was an excellent daddy, and he always made sure his boy was cared for and had absolutely everything he needed, but he also ensured that Julian knew that his health was very important, and skipping meals was not acceptable, no matter how distracted he might have been. So, Julian thought, the only way he had of avoiding the time out and scolding and, possibly, a couple of smacks that his daddy was sure to dish out once he heard the boy had skipped lunch again was to lie and tell him that he'd eaten. 

He knew it was a risky move, taking into consideration the fact that one of Geralt's most important rules was no lying, but Julian really didn't want to be punished for something as (in his opinion) insignificant as missing a meal, and he didn't think there was any way his daddy would find out, anyways.

So, after his classes were over, Julian came home and left his boots and jacket in the hallway like he did every day, leaving his backpack in the bedroom and washing his hands before popping his head into Geralt's study. The older man was seated at the desk with his laptop open in front of him, and his long white hair was pulled back in a bun at the nape of his neck. He lifted his head, smiling when he noticed Julian, and beckoned him to come closer.

"Hey, sweetie, did you have a good day?" he asked, moving his chair back a bit and patting his thigh so that Julian could come sit on his lap.

"Yes, daddy," he answered, clambering up on his lap and laying his head on his chest.

Geralt hummed, wrapping an arm around his little boy's back and bringing him closer before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "What did you eat?" he asked.

"Caesar salad," Julian replied, figuring that if he was going to lie, he might as well do it properly. He knew Geralt disapproved of eating unhealthy food more than once or twice a week, and since the next day was Saturday, he knew daddy wouldn't agree to order takeaway during the weekend if Julian told him he'd eaten something unhealthy the previous day.

After Geralt finished his work for the day and Julian did some of his homework, they spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing in the living room. Before it was time for dinner, though, Julian had been starting to feel really hungry. This didn't use to be a problem in the past, when he used to skip meals every once in a while, but ever since Geralt had become his daddy, the older man always made sure that he ate three meals a day, and he'd mostly gotten used to it.

"What are we having for dinner?" Julian asked, a couple of hours later, unable to help himself.

"Salmon, with baked potatoes and asparagus," Geralt answered, frowning slightly, "why, are you hungry?"

"A little bit," Julian lied, shrugging, and Geralt nodded, turning around and heading to the kitchen to prepare their meal. In truth, Julian felt famished, but he wasn't about to tell Geralt that, as the older man would sniff out his lie immediately.

* * *

At dinner, Julian basically devoured his food, finishing everything off of his plate, which didn't happen very often. He even ate all of his asparagus, which he hated, and normally wouldn't even touch until daddy sent him a stern look from across the table. Geralt was a bit taken aback by this, but he didn't comment on it, as he always chided Julian about eating too little.

After dinner, Geralt did the dishes and said something about laundry that Julian only half listened to, while the boy went off to shower. Sometimes, his daddy bathed him, claiming that Julian was too little to do it on his own, but sometimes, like now, he let him do it by himself. 

After getting out of the shower and brushing his teeth, Julian came into the bedroom he shared with his daddy, towel wrapped around himself. He was alarmed to see Geralt sitting down at the foot of his bed, arms crossed over his chest, looking at him expectantly. Next to him sat Julian's jean jacket that he must have taken from the rack in order to put it in the wash, and on top of it were the money he had been given in the morning.

"Explain yourself this instant, little boy," Geralt said sternly, glaring.

Julian swallowed thickly before replying, "I... uh... forgot... about lunch, and I... didn't want you to be upset..." he trailed off.

"Hmm," Geralt said, rising from the bed and moving to stand in front of Julian, towering over him, "so instead of acting like the good little boy that I know you are, you decided to lie. What rule do we have about lying, Julian?"

"I'm not supposed to," he mumbled, trying to look anywhere but at his daddy.

"That's right," Geralt replied, before moving to unwrap Julian's towel from around his waist and leading him to stand in the corner of the room.

"Daddy!" Julian squealed, "I'm naked."

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Geralt answered, positioning the younger man's hands to sit on the back of his head as Julian blushed to the tips of his ears, "now, you're going to sit here and be quiet until I come back and tell you to come out, do you understand, young man? Think about what you've done."

"Yes sir," he answered.

A few minutes later, Geralt came back, telling Julian to come stand in front of him. The younger man did as he was told, freezing when he saw the leather strap sitting menacingly on the bed next to his daddy. It was a thick, black piece of leather, about half a meter long and 5 or 6 centimeters wide, with a round handle, and it was reserved for more serious offences.

"Daddy, please," he whined, although he knew it probably wouldn't have any effect, "please not the strap."

"That's quite enough, young man. You know very well that you were _extremely_ naughty today, and I had half a mind to take out the cane. Rest assured that if you _ever_ do something like this again, that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm very disappointed in you, Julian." 

"Sorry, daddy," he mumbled, knowing he should probably stop testing his daddy unless he wanted to have his first meeting with the rattan cane.

"I hope you are," Geralt said, before reaching out and bending Julian over his knee.

He started with his hand, covering the entirety of Julian's bottom with firm, stinging smacks that soon had the boy whimpering and squirming.

"You know your health is extremely important, Julian, you're not supposed to skip meals," he lectured, aiming most of the smacks towards the boy's sensitive sit spots and upper thighs, "and you are _absolutely not_ supposed to tell lies under any circumstances. If you ever misbehave like this again, I _am_ going to bend you over for a caning, little boy."

With that, Geralt helped the younger man stand up, before reaching over and taking one of their pillows, placing it at the edge of the bed. 

"Bend over," he said.

"Daddy! No, please! I promise not to do it again," Julian cried, sniffling.

"I hope you won't, Julian, but this is non-negotiable. You know very well that you've earned this punishment," Geralt answered, pressing a hand between his boy's shoulderblades and guiding him to bend over the edge of the bed. 

"I'm going to give you 20," Geralt said, after gathering both of Julian's wrists and pinning them to the small of his back with his left hand, "maybe going to bed with a red little bottom will remind you to follow the rules, young man."

Julian squirmed, kicking his feet as his daddy continued to relentlessly discipline him. By the time Geralt had delivered half of the strokes, Julian was crying profusely, and when the punishment was over, he was wailing and sobbing.

Gently, after he'd set the strap aside, Geralt lifted his little boy in his arms before settling on the bed with his back against the headboard. Julian immediately buried his face in his daddy's chest, continuing to cry as the older man wrapped his arms around him and gently rocked him back and forth, shushing him and kissing his head every once in a while.

"M'sorry daddy," Julian mumbled after a few minutes, tears still streaming down his face.

"What are you sorry for?" Geralt asked, gently wiping at his face with a tissue he'd gotten from the nightstand.

"For... for lying and... for skipping meals."

"Mhmm. You're forgiven, little one," Geralt answered, kissing his forehead tenderly, "I hope you've learned your lesson now. I don't ever want you to do something like that again, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Julian said, absentmindedly reaching to rub at his aching backside.

"None of that, young man," Geralt said, pulling his hand away and giving his bottom a couple of firm pats, "you know you're not allowed to rub."

Julian blushed, nodding sheepishly and mumbling an apology.

"Come on now," Geralt said, moving to stand up with Julian still in his arms, "it's getting late. Let's get you in your pyjamas, and then it's bedtime."

Julian wanted to protest, but when he thought about it he realized that he actually _was_ pretty tired, and going to bed cuddled against Geralt didn't sound bad at all, so he let the older man dress him in a pair of footed, light yellow pyjamas that made him feel particularly little, and soon he was asleep, tucked against his daddy's side with his head rested on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, let me know in the comments if I should write more in this verse (suggestions are very welcome).
> 
> _Sorry the comments on this aren't answered any longer, I 100% always answer comments and I love them SO much, but I recently transfered all my works of this series on this profile (they had previously been on another profile on anon) and some of the comments on some fics (not all of them for some reason) appeared as if they were answered by my other account, but not on anon, and since I want that account to not be associated with this one (because there are people I know irl who follow me there and I don't want them to see these works, even though I love writing them, I still don't want them to know lol) I had to delete them, because idk how/ when they might have stumbled upon them. But I do love comments and I always answer them, so do keep commenting! Sorry again! ❤_


End file.
